


Sugawara Koushi x Male Reader - Confessions

by starrilybel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrilybel/pseuds/starrilybel
Summary: A short oneshot about the aftermath of Suga confessing
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Male Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sugawara Koushi x Male Reader - Confessions

"I love you"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Suga hung his head low, trying his best to avoid the gaze of the other male, he had just confessed to Y/N. The boy was silent, his mind is blank and he didn't know what to do. He grew restless as the silence continued to pierce through the air, so many thoughts running inside Suga's head. Just as he was about to apologize to Y/N and ask to forget the whole encounter, he heard a soft response from the other boy.

"Really?" Y/N asked finally cutting the silence that filled the atmosphere.

Suga's breath hitched at the sound of Y/N's soft voice. He debated whether or not it was a good idea to look at the beautiful boy in front of him. Finally deciding, Suga carefully tilts his head up taking a good look at Y/N. Suga's brown eyes meeting those of Y/N, nervous about what he has to say. But his face had turned into that of a shocked expression as the gray-haired male took notice of the small smile that is plastered on Y/N's beautiful face along with tears threatening to spill on his eyes. Following Y/N's action, Suga's lips curved into a soft smile that Y/N has grown to love.

"Yeah, I do," Sugawara said, his heart feeling full as he saw the boy's smile grew wider.

He took a step closer to the boy he loved ever since they met at the side of the gym, taking in and admiring his beauty. Suga never thought he had the courage to tell the volleyball team's manager what he truly felt, he didn't think he was ready to tell Y/N but with the threat of someone taking his love away from him, Suga has found the courage he needed to face the boy.

Suga suddenly chuckled remembering what happened a while ago. It was break time and Suga wanted to get a drink from the vending machine. Observing his surroundings he caught a glimpse of a familiar {color} haired boy. Before he knew it, Suga's legs started to walk in that direction to see what was happening. He peaked his head and confirmed that it was indeed Y/N, there was an unpleasant feeling in his stomach when he saw that someone from another class has confessed to the boy, he was confident that Y/N would decline the other but with the way he blushed at the confession, Suga suddenly started to doubt himself, he immediately turned and walk the other direction, scared of what he would do if he continued to spy on the two.

He told the others about the encounter, Daichi and Asahi started teasing their other 3rd-year friend, informing him about the strange and unpleasant feeling in his stomach, he is most definitely jealous. The three continued to bicker back and forth, chaos starting to rise until Kiyoko had the brilliant idea of confessing his love for the other manager, Suga's normally pale skin turned a deep shade of red at the suggestion.

"What are you laughing about?"

Y/N asked when he heard the male. Snapping away from his thoughts, Suga focused his attention on the boy, he smiled once again, ignoring the heat rushing towards his cheeks. He admired the pouting boy, taking note of how cute he looked. Suga suddenly had an idea, hesitating for a bit but still asking Y/N.

"Can... can I...?" Suga asked quietly, breathing heavily, afraid of what the latter will say.

Taking a hint of what Suga was asking, Y/N took it upon himself to close the gap between them. He took his hand and placed it gently on Suga's chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart. At the same time, Suga delicately set his hand on the boy's cheek. Having the other boy's lips against his tingles bursts throughout his body.

Y/N pulled away and examined the setter's expression, he giggled when he saw a pout forming on his face. Suga smiled, closed his eyes, and pulled the latter capturing the soft lips, once again taking the boy for another kiss. This took the younger boy by surprise but slowly settled and directed both his arms on the setter's neck, all the while tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss.

Pulling away once again, both boys smiling while staring at each other's eyes. The two pulled each other into a hug, not letting go savoring the intimate moment between them, treasuring every single second shared.

The sun was starting to set, where the night comes darkness is soon to follow, and Suga is having difficulty spotting anything around them. His eyes started to adjust finally giving him the ability to see his surroundings. Suga focused on Y/N, still proving to be difficult but with the help of the dim streetlight, He is able to catch a glimpse of the light blush that is tainted on the younger's cheeks.

"Hi, um I know this is a bit early, but would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" Suga asked Y/N the moment they separated from the hug. "If you're not busy that is" Suga quickly added turning red at his attempt to ask the latter on a date.

Y/N giggled at how adorable Suga looked, this made the setter blush harder. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Y/N said, his lips arching to form a smile. Suga copied the action, smiling from ear to ear. Suga gave all his attention to the boy in front of him, trying to make out the features and expressions that are currently adoring Y/N's face.

"I guess it is settled then." Suga winked at the boy in front of him teasing him for a moment, this time it is Y/N's turn to blush. Suga laughed and pulled the other boy in his arms to hug him, and to save the boy from feeling embarrassed. Y/N hid his head on Suga's chest getting comfort from the warmness of the contact. 

The two boys started to walk side by side as they recall all the things that have happened during the day. Laughter filled the air as the two were engrossed in their own conversation. They reached Y/N's house in no time, they were so into their time together that they almost passed the house. "Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow." Y/N said as he reached the front gate but before he goes inside he didn't miss the opportunity to give Suga a soft kiss on the cheek as a thank you for all the things he has done.

"It's no prob-" Suga froze as he felt Y/N's soft lips land on his cheek. Before he had the time to respond the latter has already closed the door on his face leaving the older boy to his thoughts. Without wasting any time he turned around and went in the direction of his own home, smiling wildly as he walks.

Suga lifts his hand from his sides to the cheek that previously had Y/N's lips, sure the two of them had just kissed each other on the lips a while ago but that doesn't stop the fact that he still gets flustered by the simple act. He knew that he has feelings for Y/N, there's no denying it, but with the intimate moment that both boys shared, he realized how strong and deep his attraction is towards the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first story. So I hope you enjoyed it! <3 I apologize if it's not the best. Have a great day/night!


End file.
